The control of plant diseases caused by fungal plant pathogens is extremely important in achieving high crop efficiency. Plant disease damage to ornamental, vegetable, field, cereal, and fruit crops can cause significant reduction in productivity and thereby result in increased costs to the consumer. Many products are commercially available for these purposes, but the need continues for new compounds which are more effective, less costly, less toxic, environmentally safer or have different sites of action. JP09208620 discloses N-phenylpyrazolylamine and N-pyridylpyrazolylamine derivatives as insecticides, herbicides and fungicides; however the fungicides of the present invention are not disclosed in this publication.